El amor es alucinojeno
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Dos personas se dan cuenta de que son más que amigos, ¿lo comprenderán a tiempo? Una pareja alterna que en lo personal me encanta... Plis al menos denle una oportunidad...


NOTA: Los personajes y la letra de la canción pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Este fic fue hecho de un fan para otros fans y no tiene el fin de lucrar. El argumento de los personajes es mío.

By: Kari Señora de Takeru (Tsukiyono Kon)

Terminado el 17/04/2004 04:54:22 p.m.

EL AMOR ES ALUCINOJENO

"_No pude ni mirarte a la cara,_

_me sentía mal_

_a punto de ponerme a llorar_

_intente que no se notara"_

**_Mimi_:** Habíamos discutido en medio del parque aquel día lluvioso; me reclamaste por haber salido con Michael, no, no fue por eso, sino porque llegaste justo en el momento en el que el me robo un beso. Que pena que no pudiste ver, minutos antes, cuando yo le decía que ya no lo amaba porque estaba enamorada de otro, de ti.

La lluvia era intensa, tú y yo estábamos enardecidos de furia. Pero aun en esas condiciones recuerdo tus hermosos ojos azules aun brillando, tu cabello rubio empapado por el agua y tus blancas mejillas sonrojadas... ¡Te veías tan bello! Parecías la visión de un ángel; y a pesar de estar molesta contigo lo único que deseaba era arrojarme a tus brazos pero... Tú no quisiste oír razones y yo, ya no quise escucharte más.

"_El corazón de tan acelerado_

_quería saltar,_

_de mi pecho y caminar_

_detrás de ti"_

**_Takeru_**: Me sentí traicionado, no podía soportar la idea de verte con el o con cualquier otro.

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente yo ya no sabia si era debido a los celos por haberte visto besándolo o, si era por amor porque aunque estaba tan irritado no pude dejar de percatarme que ese día en particular te veías tan hermosa bajo la lluvia, tus cabellos se ondulaban mas estando mojados y un mechón de tu frente se posaba sobre tu fresca piel; esos preciosos ojos color miel en los que tantas veces me refleje seguían siendo bellísimos a pesar de la mirada de furia que me lanzaban. La lluvia hacia que la ropa mojada se adhiriera a tu precioso cuerpo y esas divinas formas salían a relucir, tus caderas finamente torneadas y esos senos perfectamente redondos cual si fueran la fruta prohibida, ¡OH! ¡Que hermosa eres! A pesar de todo lo único que deseaba era llevarte lejos de todo y tenerte entre mis brazos para ya nunca mas soltarte.

Pero en ese momento no quise escucharte, no quería oírte decir que habías conseguido tu propósito, que el te amara. Fue entonces cuando diste media vuelta y te alejaste, quería correr en dirección tuya e ir en pos de ti pero...

"_Muy lentamente y sin decir nada_

_te deje marchar"_

**_Mimi_**: Esperaba que me detuvieras que corrieras a mi y me dijeras que me amabas o sino que me odiabas daba igual, estaba dispuesta a arrojarme a tus brazos y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo pero...me quede esperando, y a cada paso que daba me alejaba mas de toda posibilidad, de toda esperanza de permanecer a tu lado.

Cuando me volví para verte, ya ibas por otro camino, sentí el corazón desquebrajarse...

**_Takeru_**: De pronto me vi caminando en otra dirección contraria a lo que anhelaba mi corazón, mi mente se apodero de mi cuerpo y me alejo de ti.

Sabia que aunque amaras a Michael, yo ya siempre iba a desear estar contigo aunque fuera solo como lo que era, tu amigo. Hubiera querido caminar contigo bajo esa lluvia tomándote de la mano, no pudo ser...

"_El amor en plan caleidoscópico_

_altera la realidad_

_siempre deja atrás un trauma hipnótico_

_cuando se va"_

**_Mimi_**: Era tan feliz a tu lado. Todo paso tan rápido, hacia solo unos cuantos meses atrás tu y yo éramos tan distantes, apenas y conversábamos, eras solo un niño dulce y tierno; pero poco a poco te convertiste en el loco objeto de mi amor y mi pasión, de mi deseo. Cerca de ti todo era maravilloso nada malo podía pasar. Nuestros encuentros en ese mismo parque, nuestras conversaciones, los momentos en que estuvimos juntos, la calidez del contacto de tu piel y la mía, tus brazos tomándome fuertemente por la cintura hasta casi cortar mi respiración, ¡OH si!, esos recuerdos que me mantienen viva son los mismos que me atormentan también...

**_Takeru_**: Estuve tanto tiempo pensando en otra que no me percate de lo primorosa que eres tu, mi diosa, ¡Que perdida de tiempo! Pensando en una niña siendo tu toda una mujer.

Aun recuerdo el día en que entraste de lleno a mi vida, ese día estabas desesperada, me explicaste la situación, me pediste que te ayudara y yo acepte. Pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba a tu lado más hermosa te volviste para mí. Ansiaba minuto a minuto tenerte cerca de mi, respirar tu aroma y beber de tu aliento, aun no te habías ido cuando ya deseaba tenerte de nuevo. ¡Ah!, el recuerdo de aquel beso inesperado, detrás de la puerta de tu habitación, la dulzura de tus labios carnosos, el aroma de tu cabello acariciando mi rostro, la calidez de tu cuerpo presionado con el mío, todo ello termino por embriagarme de ti. Son los recuerdos que azotan a mi adolorido corazón.

"_Todos los días parecen iguales_

_desde que no estas_

_no se como conseguir_

_aterrizar"_

**_Mimi_**: Estoy como siempre, desde que aquel día, sentada frente a la ventana mirado aquel edificio de enfrente en donde tú vives, esperando encontrar una señal tuya. Si estoy en la universidad es lo mismo, miro por la ventana del salón con dirección a la preparatoria en donde se que estas y al llegar a casa me siento con la misma intención...verte aunque sea solo un momento.

Estando así, a veces imagino que llegas a mi puerta con tu siempre esplendorosa sonrisa y sin decir una palabra tiendes tus brazos hacia a mi y yo, incondicionalmente me entrego a ti y siento el calor de tu abrazo, escucho tus latidos y mi corazón mismo se acelera al mismo tiempo que el tuyo y lo único que quiero es sentirte dentro de mi y... Cuando despierto vuelvo a mi realidad y el corazón me punza fuerte del dolor, ¡Ay!, creo que me moriré de amor por ti Takeru Takaishi...

"_Lo que empezó siendo solo un juego_

_se descontrolo"_

_Takeru_: Y pensar que el plan era que tu yo fingiéramos estar juntos para darle celos a Miachael, quien se interesaba en Hikari, la chica que me gustaba. Pero nada salio bien y termine perdidamente enamorado de la mujer mas hermosa del universo, me enamore de ti Mimi Tachikawa, diosa de mi devoción.

Todos los días después de clases, me siento en las jardineras que están justo afuera del edificio que te oculta de mí. Y desde ahí puedo vislumbrar de vez en cuando un rayo de sol cuando por casualidad asomas tu encantador rostro por la ventana, como buscando algo que no puedes alcanzar, tan pensativa. Y daría mi reino por saber que es lo que piensas y quien me roba tu atención que quiero para mí, desearía ser yo el tema principal de tus pensamientos. Estoy triste, muy triste; y continua lloviendo porque continúo llorando por ti.

"_El amor es tan caleidoscópico_

_que altera la realidad_

_tiene un gran poder alucinógeno_

_así nos da"_

**_Mimi_**: Desearía regresar el tiempo, explicarte si no con palabras con acciones lo que no me dejaste decir aquel día. Si lo hubiera hecho tal vez hoy, estuviera rodeada por tus brazos y bañada en tus besos en lugar de estar rodeada de recuerdos y bañada en llanto, tal vez...

**_Takeru_**: Si pudiera remediar lo que paso, hubiera dejado que me explicaras los que tenias que decir, fuera lo que fuera no importando mas yo te hubiera entregado ahí mismo mi corazón, mi ser, mi amor...

"_Menguo la luna y cambio mi suerte_

_me haces falta ya"_

**_Mimi_**: ¡Esta vez te he visto! Parado frente al edificio mirando hacia mi ventana ¡Cielos! ¡Eres tan hermoso!

Ya no importa nada, debo decirte cuanto te extraño, cuanto te amo, cuanto te deseo. Y corro lo mas rápido que puedo, tomo el ascensor, escucho latir fuertemente mi corazón pues tu, el hombre que yo amo estas ahí afuera y esta vez no te dejare ir, te encerrare entre mis brazos y te sellare en mi corazón para que te quedes ya conmigo para siempre.

El ascensor se ha detenido y se ha abierto... ! Mi amor! Takeru estas ahí, parado enfrente de mi, tus rubios cabellos cayendo sobre su frente, esos ojos azules como el mar en el cual con gusto me perdería, su mirada tierna y dulce aceleran mas y mas mi corazón, tus aterciopeladas mejillas están sonrojadas, estas tan sorprendido como yo, y esos labios deseablemente besables me están volviendo loca. ¡No resisto más yo...! NO, no puedo creer lo que me has dicho, yo...

**_Takeru_**: ¡Hoy por fin te he contemplado mirándome! ¡OH! ¡Eres tan perfectamente bella!

te has retirado de la ventana, mi corazón da un vuelco ¿Es acaso que no deseas verme? O ¿Tal vez he perdido incluso tu amistad? ¡No me importa! Esta vez mi cuerpo obedecerá a mi corazón más bien que a mi mente, esta vez te diré que estoy loco por ti. Y aunque ames a otro, al menos sabrás que en medio de la lluvia siempre encontraras refugio en mi corazón.

Me encamino hacia el edificio, esta vez nada me detendrá. El ascensor esta llegando, se esta abriendo y...!OH por Dios! Eres tu ¡El ángel de mi cielo! Más esplendida y majestuosa que cualquier otra. Más radiante que el sol.

Tu cabello castaño cayendo sobre tus hombros formando bucles, tus ojos claros mirándome solo a mí, tus mejillas color carmesí, esos labios tan apetecibles invitándome a probarlos...!Ya no puedo contenerme!...

¡Te amo Mimi Tachikawa! Inconscientemente lo he dicho... y una ráfaga has saltado sobre mí llenándome de tanta dicha al decirme que también me amas a mi .

FIN

Este fic esta basado en una canción del ya desaparecido grupo de pop mexicano llamado OV7. No puedo evitarlo Takeru y Mimi son dos de mis personajes favoritos. Considero que este fic no es muy bueno, sobretodo el final, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias a 


End file.
